


crimson and clover

by mqrkhyucks



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, Rock and Roll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mqrkhyucks/pseuds/mqrkhyucks
Summary: chaewon loathes parties, yet somehow she ends up outside a party in some posh house in essex. but having met ollie, the reckless and carefree guitarist, she decides that this night might end up better than she expected.





	crimson and clover

**Author's Note:**

> first fic ?? so dont diss pls im sensetive :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chaewon loathes parties, having avoided them most of her life, but somehow she ends up at a random party in a posh house in essex. having met ollie, a reckless and carefree guitarist, she decides the night might not be that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first fic ?? i might continue w this so tell me what u think :)

the smoke filled air and loud music is what kept chaewon away from parties. they had never been her thing, but some how, all on her own, she'd ended up at a party in essex. of course its in fucking essex, she wasn't shocked at that, but she must have been in some kind of trance when she had got herself dolled up by her mums boudoir. she'd even painted her nails a pale orange colour. i mean, when has she ever painted her nails?

she pulled out a cigarette before heading in, the stress of big crowds suddenly hitting her. taking in a long drag, she looked about her. the reek of vomit and cheap perfume mixed with pot surrounded her like a deadly smog. wherever she looked she saw couples making out, people smoking just about anything, girls crying and taking off their heels. she hadn't planned to get completely pissed, she hadn't really planned anything if the was being honest, but she needed something to calm her down from her school stress. stress stress stress. and here she is, back at square one. she rarely smoked, but it had gotten more and more usual for her. she just couldn't wait until her psycho mother found out.

her thoughts were broken by a nasally yet raspy voice.  
"you got a lighter?" 

she looked around to see a girl standing behind her. she wasn't completely homeless looking, despite her ripped bowie shirt and shabby docs. chaewon smiled a little and handed her her lighter before taking another drag of her own cigarette.

"you like david bowie?" chaewon finally asked after they were almost done with their cigarettes and half of her lip gloss was now on her cigarette butt. she scowled and dropped it to the ground, putting it out with the thick heel of her boot.

"he's alright. more of a led zep' fan though. hes a bit too much of a... pretentious wanker in my opinion," she dropped her cigarette butt and put it out. 

"isn't everyone in our modern world," chaewon said with a chuckle. 

"eh," the nameless girl said "i don't think its an important part of you. who you fuck. like you could say you're into some really wack shit like horses fucking and i'd probably not care."

"you don't seem to care about anything," chaewon said, cocking her head to the right a little. 

"good," the girl said "that's the point, y'know."

"sure."

"i'm ollie by the way. i play guitar at the george," ollie said, referring to a pub chaewon had never heard of.

"oh, that's cool," was all she could reply. "park chaewon. call me chae."

"nice to meet you, chae, now can we please go in, my fuckin toes are about to fall of," ollie said pointing at the direction of the door with her thumb. "by the way, soo's parties rock."

chae gave out a small wince but let herself be dragged in by the wrist. right when she walked in she couldn't help thinking, god i wish she'd held my hand instead.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so dry :(( but its just like uhh a start ?? plz tell me if its absolute shit or not


End file.
